


The King's return

by Asocial_killjoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, i wrote this at 3 am last night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asocial_killjoy/pseuds/Asocial_killjoy
Summary: fuck love, Hinata could do whatever he wanted it didn't matter he could not care less. he didn't cry when he saw those two kissing. he didn't care. it was his fault after all, for falling in love. it was his fault for letting Hinata distract him from volleyball. Karasuno was just a distraction. he was going to be the best volleyball player ever. he was going to be the king
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Reminiscing

Whenever he saw him his heart jumped. His voice caught in his throat and he wanted to cry. He had never felt this way before, not about anybody. He was used to being alone, to being the "king" and even at Karasuno with all of his friends he still found it difficult to actually connect with people. He never really liked anyone, they were just nice to have around, and he sure as hell never needed anyone.

Until he saw him.

If you asked Kageyama when he started to fall in love with his closest friend he would have told you that he figured it out nearly a year after they became friends but he had loved him since the start.

He was so oblivious to it all, all of the late night texts that made his head spin, the silly faces that just reminded him of how much he loved him, the phone calls and the whispered secrets, the shared drinks and the way he couldn't focus on anything when Hinata was in the room.

But that was just friendship right?

It was stupid in hindsight, he knew he really liked Hinata but he didn't think he LIKED LIKED Hinata.

Until he saw him and that girl kissing up against the wall and something in his stomach dropped. It felt like the world was crumbling before his eyes and all he could do is watch it fall through his hands. He wanted to go home and throw away their friendship bracelets and cry into his pillow until 2 am. he wanted to go over there and pull the girl off of him and scream about loyalty and some made up reason, but deep down he knew that it was futile.

So instead Kageyama sat there, on the steps of the house party watching drunk couples make their way out of the house and the occasional popular girl throw up on Tanaka's lawn. Drink after drink. Trying to fill the hole Hinata had left in his heart with cheap beer and silence. He felt empty and it wasn't anyone's fault but his

Eventually the loud music and the even louder high-schoolers were too much for him. No one had even noticed that he had left the party and sat outside even though they were the ones who dragged him to this place anyway. He didn't want to come in the first place and after seeing Hinata and some beautiful girl making out he didn't want to stay here.

So he left. Stumbling from side to side as he made his way back home, stopping at his childhood school's playground, filled with memories of back before he was the "king" back before his parents had left. Back when he was happy.

He moved through the structures that he used to laugh on,making his way towards the swings.

His first bad memory.

After he had run away from home for the first time he remembered coming to the park and crying on the swing set until some concerned mother called his grandfather. In an instant he was there brushing away the tears, telling him that it was alright. He put Kageyama on his shoulders and brought him home, humming a foreign song along the way. That night they had some of the best soup Kageyama had ever had and played volleyball until they couldn't see outside any longer.

and he sat there.  
But this time there was no one there to wipe away his tears.

He was empty, again.

So he cried.

He cried for his grandfather who never gave up on him and introduced him to volleyball and goddammit he cried because he missed his last hours with him because of fucking volleyball,

he cried for his sister who gave up on her dreams to help him get a better education only for him to be nearly failing all of his classes because of fucking volleyball.

He cried for Hinata and his stupid hair and his stupid face.

He cried for all of his failed friendships,

he cried for all of his mess ups and failures that held him back,

and he cried for himself.

And fuck it felt so good, to be finally able to let it out. At that moment just for a split second he hated volleyball. For everything it had done to him, for everything it had stolen from him, but despite that volleyball was the only thing he knew how to do. When he used to get upset he would practice. So Hinata could go and fuck that girl for all he cared and Tanaka and the rest of his teammates could all go drink themselves stupid because no matter what, no matter how much they did, Kageyama was going to be the best.


	2. Late night texts and workouts

He went home wiping away his own tears and calming down and thinking about his goal. Every time something or someone unpleasant would pop into his mind and he felt himself about to cry he would replace it with volleyball. He would think about new plays and formations as he walked through the desolate town towards his house.

He thought about practices he could do when he got home and workouts he could do to improve his speed and agility. When he got home he threw himself into a flurry of new workouts and routines. He created a strict schedule for himself so he would be able to become the very best. He practiced day and night for his three week long break.

It was nearing the end of the break and just by looking at him it was clear that he had gained muscle. Whenever he caught sight of any of his teammates texts lighting up his phone he would shut it off.  
They didn't matter, sure they could play alright but they weren't the best, and to be the best you don't talk to alright people. So he pushed the messages away, and locked all of his true feelings about the team and Hinata away.  
He didn't need them, he needed to practice.

He would wake up at five am every day and do sprints, followed by a 10 kilometer run just to practice endurance and wouldn't stop his regimen until he either fell asleep or passed out from exhaustion, which he did, two times a week. That should have been the sign that maybe, just maybe what he was doing was unhealthy. Not that health really mattered to him at this point, he just wanted to get better, and if passing out while doing cardio made him the best then so be it.

There were times where the thought that he should stop, or take a break but those moments were short lived. He could see his muscles gradually building up and after the first week of practice he could do the 10 kilometer run without breaking a sweat, and in record time as well.

Before long he had almost forgotten about Hinata. 

Almost

Hinata had been texting him since the night of the party, along with a few messages from Suga and Daichi his phone had a surplus of unread messages which he avoided looking at.

But there were those moments in the dark recesses of his mind, when everything was quiet and he found himself alone. Hinata's face would start to appear and he would want to respond to all of the redheads' texts. Usually he could ignore the feeling but on some of his weaker nights he would look at the messages that hinata had sent him since the night of the party weeks ago.

Hinata: kagejkdoea wjere are u??  
(Sent: The night of the party after he had left ie 3 weeks ago)

Hinata: hope you got home safe! Sorry for the last text i was slightly intoxicated.  
(Sent: The morning after the party ie. 3 weeks ago )

Hinata: Kageyma look at this cute bird! It reminded me of you  
(Sent: 2 days after the party. Ie 3 weeks ago  
Attached was a photo of a nearly impossibly ugly bird that looked like it was in immense pain)

He had been really tempted to answer that message, but he didnt give in. Instead he practiced his serve.

Hinata: Hi!!!!!  
Hinata: Are you excited for school to start up?  
Hinata: i miss practicing with you!!!  
(Sent : 4 days after the party ie 3 weeks ago)

Hinata: kageyama are you okay? I can see you're reading my messages? Do you wanna practice tomorrow?  
(Sent : 2 weeks ago)

Hinata: please tell me youre okay, suga says you have not been responding to his texts either. Please respond.  
(Sent: 1½ weeks ago)

Those messages made his heart ache when he looked at them so he tried not too. 

Hinata: Did you see our updated standings!! We are fourth in our sections!!  
Hinata: Why aren't you responding?! It's mean!!!!  
(Sent seven days ago)

After reading this one at 2 am be threw his phone at the wall.  
What was wrong with Hinata? It was obvious that he didn't want to talk, why couldn't Hinata just stop bothering him? Whenever he got a text from...him Kageyama would start to shake, thinking about all of the responses. Until he reminded himself that it was worthless. 

Texting Hinata wasn't going to help his volleyball skills. Practicing would. 

He had just finished his morning routine when he got the itch to check his phone again like he had so many times before. It was his break time, 20 minutes of rest before starting his second round of the day. He gave in to the itch and picked up his phone, noticing that there was one (1) unread message. It was from Hinata again. He clicked on it, his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest.

Hinata: kageyama, the team is coming over to your house today, we are worried.  
(Sent: today)

His eyes widened looking at the blue glow of the screen. He sat there for a moment in shock. It was sent nearly an hour ago, which would mean that the team would be outside of his door in minutes.  
Fuck. Fuck fuck 

He scrambled to his feet running to his room and pulled out a sheet of paper and scribbled out some half assed excuse "went out for groceries - sorry" and rushed outside and taped it to the front of his door. 

He could hear his teammates approaching as he slammed the door shut crouching against it, knowing that they wouldn't be able to see him because of the angles of the windows. As he sat there, waiting for them to read the sign and leave all he could think about was how much of a waste this was, he could be practicing. He checked his watch. His break was over nearly 6 minutes ago.  
And then he heard them all running up to the door. 

"KAGEYAMAAAAAAAA OPEN UP THE DOOR" Noya and Tanaka screamed banging on the door so much he could feel it shake behind him. 

he could hear Daichi from outside pick up the piece of paper that was tapped haphazardly to the door.

"Guys, he went out" the familiar voice of Karasuno's captain spoke up "And stop banging on the door, you guys are going to break the door down" Kageyama could hear the two of them taking a step back to where he thought the rest of the team was standing. 

He thought they would leave until he heard someone speak up.

"No he didn't you can see his bike is still chained up in front" He heard Tsuki say. If Kageyama didn't want to strangle that tall prick before he certainly did now. He could hear his heart beating as he waited for the response. Please leave please leave.

"Its alright he obviously doesn't want to talk, come on let's go home" he heard someone else speak up. Thank god.

"Actually Daichi, Aishi, Hinata and I would like to wait around for a bit if you don't mind?" He heard Sugas soft voice through the door and he could imagine Daichi furrowing his eyebrows in response. He heard him sigh.

"Okay but don't stay out too late its getting colder and I don't want any of you to get sick before our next game" most of the footsteps had left and kageyma waited. 

And waited

And waited

At this point it had almost been an hour and he was pretty sure that Hinata had fallen asleep on the porch bench. They had stopped talking a while ago and he had secretly hope that they had left, but he could still occasionally hear the creak of the steps announcing their presence. 

Kageyama was about to follow Hinata and fall asleep as well. His back was still pressed up against the door and he had started to zone off, his eyelids were feeling heavier and heavier by the second. Those late nights and early mornings had really been taking a toll on his sleep schedule. He was about to drift out of consciousness when someone knocked on the door. 

"Kageyama, Hinata is asleep and he can't hear us but we're just checking to see if you are okay? Um I know this might sound weird but Asahi and I live next to one of the parks and um well the other day I thought I saw someone like you crying on the swing set?"

His blood ran cold, people could see him that night? 

Suga continued "At first i thought i was imagining it until i asked Aiashi the next day and said he saw you as well"

"We just want to make sure you are okay Kageyama, I don't know if you're in there but the team is really worried about you, Suga and I am here for you if you ever need to talk ok?"  
There was silence and the two boys looked at each other, maybe Kageyama actually was out grocery shopping and they had just waited in the freezing cold for an hour. 

They started to turn around to leave when a small rough voice from the other side of the door spoke up, Kageyama was choking back tears as he spoke.

"Please don't tell Hinata"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! My docs wouldn't update from the old version to the one that was made offline. I hope y'all liked it!!!


	3. Heaven (BAby ItS cOLd oUtSiDe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a lil bit softer and less angsty then the other ones BUT DONT WORRY there is more angst to come :))))

After that encounter he fell asleep. Finally giving into the peace and serenity that his body had been craving since that night in the park. It was getting dark when Kageyama had awoken and finally built up the courage to look out the window, Asashi and Suga had left but Hinata was still sleeping on the porch. Fuck, he was going to get sick if Kageyama didn't get him warm soon, and if that happened, as much as he disliked the team he disliked the idea of being yelled at by their seniors even more.  
You don't want to see an angry Asashi.

As Kageyma looked through the window he debated about bringing Hinata inside his house and let the boy sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch and moving him back outside before he woke up, or just throwing a blanket over the dumbasses face and hoping he wouldn't die.

As favorable the second option was, Kageyama knew that it wouldn't work, he had to bring him inside no matter how much he wanted to strangle the sleeping idiot. 

Kageyama tentatively opened up the door, Daichi was right, it was cold, hell kageyama was pretty sure that he could see snowflakes falling in the street lights dim glow. He looked over at Hinata, and his heart jumped just like it used to, only bringing back the pain of the night when he gave up on Hinata. He tried to push it out of the way like he did whenever Hinata had messaged him but there was a big difference between online messages and the ex-love of your life showing up, nearly frozen on your doorstep. Yeah a blanket wouldn't help the situation. 

He walked over to Hinata, his breath was freezing in the air and he wondered how he was going to pick the smaller boy up. After many training camps with Noya, Tanaka (or dumb and dumber, affectionately named by Tsuki) he had become acutely aware that Hinata was a ridiculously deep sleeper, to the point where on one occasion Tanaka was about to shave all of his orange hair of hinata didn't even roll over. 

Kageyama studied his face as he picked the boy up bridal style. He couldn't tell whether he hated or loved him anymore, but there was still something there, aching and screaming at him beneath his skin. He wanted to leave Hinata there freezing outside so fucking badly. Even looking down at his sleeping face just filled him with discomfort. 

He should be practicing. He should be inside doing the last bit of his regimen for the day yet here he was in the freezing cold carrying Hinata close to his chest trying to preserve warmth. As he stood there a thought struck him that hinata felt a lot lighter than he used to. Maybe it was his workouts but the boy in his arms felt so easy to carry.

And that's when he noticed it. It was barely noticeable at first but the more he looked at Hinata he could see it. Hinata was shivering, and not just shivering in the normal sense of the words, Hinata almost looked like he was shaking in his clothes. His lips were turning an unnatural shade of purple. 

Idiot. Kageyama thought as he brought hinata into his house. It took him a few minutes to realize that Hinata had yet to stop shaking. God damnit. His mind immediately went to that strange thing he remembered hearing about in health class a while back. What was it again? Hyperventilating?   
Hypostatic?  
Hypothermia? Was that even a word?   
Nonetheless Kageyma knew what it meant. He needed to get Hinata warm. Fast. 

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. What kind of dumbass waits in the freezing cold just on the off chance that he could talk to his teammate. What a dumbass. 

Outside the wind was howling and a gust of cold shuddered through the house, it made the window panes rattle and it brushed against the two boys with a chill, this time kageyama was about to start shivering. Kageyama pulled hinata's face close to his chest. The only room in the house with actual heating was his bedroom.

As he carried Hinata up the stairs, step by step, Kageyama could feel his legs burning. Why did this house have to have so many stairs? Hinata had felt light at first but after nearly 20 minutes of trying to carry the small boy up the stairs Hinata felt like he weighed more than a baby blue whale. His arms were straining against his old blue tee shirt, it was far too small for him and to be honest it was just getting annoying at this point. 

After finally reaching his bedroom, Kageyama awkwardly tried to bend his body around to open up the door but with the sleeping idiot in his arms it was impossible. So naturally, kageyama dropped him. 

He just let his arms go limp and the unconscious hinata fell to the ground with a loud and unnerving “thump”. Hinata’s arm twitched after he hit the ground, good, a sign of life. Kageyama still felt bad though. He didn’t mean to, his arms just gave out. He stared at Hinata for a minute in shock and then looked away as if he was annoyed 

“your fault dumbass” He said as he opened up the door to his room. He turned around and started to drag the unconscious boy by his arms into his barren room. It was warm, but not nearly enough to bring Hinata back into full consciousness.

He left to turn up the heating for a moment only to return to realize that either it was way too hot or his body temperature was going haywire after having to carry Hinata up 3 flights of stairs. He looked over at Hinata, who seemed to be unconscious but aside from that, just fine. 

He wasn’t going to awake any time soon so why not. Kageyama peeled off the old tee shirt, and stretched his back for a second before leaving to go and retrieve some blankets from the closet and turn down the heating a bit.

Hinata started to stir, slowly drifting back into consciousness. The first thing he noticed was the light shining from above. The light was almost nauseating so he squinted his eyes. It was certainly getting dark outside when he had fallen asleep earlier so why was it so bright? 

Was this heaven? 

He turned his head over to the side his eyes were still half shut when he saw the familiar face of his best friend, His partner in crime, Kageyama Tobio. Standing in the doorway without a shirt on.

Yeah, this was heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i dont really like this chapter, but i did come up with the rest of the fics plot.... :)))))) im HYPED


End file.
